Jasper and the Volturi Princess
by felicia2235
Summary: The Volturi have been caring for a human girl for several years. A Human who already has powers and was tortured by a vampire when she was younger before the Volturi found and saved her. Aro sends her to live with the Cullen's to study there life style and get to know her mate. Jasper. Mature Content. Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay everyone. This is another Twilight story. The idea just popped in my head one day and I had to write it down. It will be a Jasper/OC Mature story. This is an AU to twilight so it won't follow the books much. I'll take some stuff from the books but not everything, so please don't point out that it's not like the books. Alice and Jasper not together in this story.**

**The Volturi have been caring for a human girl for several years. A Human who already has powers and was tortured by a vampire when she was younger before the Volturi found and saved her. She's to be turned after she completes high school as is ready. She loves the Volturi and they love her. Because of her they aren't the mean and ruthless vampires that they use to be, she's taught them how to care. She's the same age as Bella and wants to live in the states to finish her last two years of school. Plus she doesn't want to drink human blood when she's turned so Aro sends her to live with the Cullen's to study there life style. Also Marcus informs her that Jasper is her mate and she wants to get to know him while she's human. Read how different Twilight could have been and how Jasper finds his reason to exist.**

Story Starts:

The Cullen's and Edwards human mate Bella that he recently found, were all sitting around the Cullen's house after school on a Friday relaxing and just hanging out when Alice gasp and everyone looks at her waiting for her to tell them what she saw.

"Alice, What is it?" Edward ask her when she blocked her vision from him. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Carlisle, Aro is about to call you with exciting news." Alice called to him in his office. He came into the living room quickly.

"Why? What is it?" he ask her and everyone waited for Alice to answer.

"You'll have to wait and see. But it's great." Alice said and before anyone could question her further the phone rang and everyone tensed, slightly.

"Hello." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle old friend. It's been a while." Aro greeted in a far more cheery voice then Carlisle had ever heard before.

"Yes, it has. How are you doing?" Carlisle ask as he sat on the couch and everyone except Bella listened in carefully.

"I'm great. You might as well put the phone on speaker. What I need to ask involves your whole family." Aro said and Carlisle did as he ask and waited.

"Alright." Carlisle replied.

"Now here with me are my brothers and most of the guard and we have a request to make of you and your family." Aro started.

"Were listening." Carlisle said as Edward whispered for Bella to stay silent so the Volturi wouldn't here her in the room.

"You may not be aware but we have crowned a princess here in Volturi, if you will several years ago." Aro said.

"No, we haven't heard anything. A new Vampire perhaps?" Carlisle ask and Alice just grinned wider, already knowing the answer.

"Um, no. Not exactly. A Human girl." Aro replied and the Cullen's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious Aro? You've had a human living with you in the castle?" Carlisle ask and was shocked to hear Aro chuckle.

"Yes, shocking I know. But she has become very dear to us over the years. She's showed us what it means to care and be a family." Aro explained and Carlisle really didn't know what to say. He never thought he'd live to see the day the Volturi would say this about a human.

"Are you planning to change her?" Carlisle ask.

"Yes, when she's ready." Aro told him and Carlisle couldn't believe the Volturi was letting a human chose when to be turned. He felt like he was in the twilight zone or something.

"Audrina Volturi is her name. We adopted her. She's 17 and has been with us since she was around 12. We found her being held captive and severely tortured by a vampire we have yet to catch but are still hunting for. After she healed we saw that she was special, a lot like dear Jane and Alec were. She's human but already has extraordinary powers. We realized that when she turned she would be that much more powerful, maybe even the most powerful vampire around. Se we let her live and started training her to control the power she already has. At first, we agreed to keep her alive for personal reason to add to the guard. However, it didn't take long before she won us over and stole our hearts so to speak. So we no longer want her for her powers or as part of the guard and that's not the life she wants either. We just want her happy. We love her and would all give our lives for her in a heartbeat. Dare I say she's become our lives here in Volturi." Aro explained and the Cullen's listened with wide eyes and mouths open. This was not the Volturi they were used to.

"With that said even though she will be turned in the next few years she doesn't want to live off human blood as we do so I told her about you and how your family live off the blood of animals and she was very interested in learning more. Also according to Marcus and his gift he says your son Jasper is her intended mate." Aro continued and Jasper gasp in shock and looked towards Alice for confirmation. Alice nodded quickly and happily. She had been seeing Jasper's mate in her mind for years but they could never find her. Jaspers mind was whirling with thoughts.

"Now, as much as we love Audrina we know it's best for us to let her live her life and we want her happy. Which brings me to why I'm calling." Aro said and they all leaned close to the phone and listened.

"Audy wants to get to know her mate while she's human and also wants to experience going to school as a human does since we have been privately teaching her here and she needs to learn your alternative lifestyle. I wanted to see if your family would mind having a new member?" Aro ask and Carlisle looked around the room, gauging their reactions.

Everyone was nodding, even Rose who did really like humans much. Everyone but Edward. He was glancing at Bella with a worried look on his face.

"Aro, could I put you on hold for a moment to talk with my family about this?" Carlisle ask.

"Of course. Take your time." Aro replied and Carlisle hit the mute button.

"Well?" Carlisle ask and Alice snorted.

"Well, What. Tell him yes." Alice said bouncing up and down in the couch.

"She's my mate Carlisle. I want to be with her. I've been looking for her for years." Jasper said and Carlisle nodded.

"I say yes as well. She must be something if she turned the Volturi into caring, loving Vampires." Esme said.

"I say yes as well so does Emmett. I'd also like to know more about this torture she went through. What she must have gone through." Rose said shaking her head in sadness. While everyone nodded and Jasper's jaw clenched.

"What about the Volturi finding out about Bella?" Edward ask.

"Bella will be one of us in the future anyways. So they will be ok as long as they know that. Plus doing this will give us a better relationship with the Volturi." Alice said and Bella beamed at being turned while Edward's jaw tightened but he nodded. He didn't want to steal Bella's soul but if it's what she wanted he wouldn't deny her.

"So we all agree?" Carlisle ask and they all nodded again.

"Aro, we have all agreed we'd love to have her here." Carlisle said and Aro let out a breath he seemed to have been holding waiting for there answer.

"Make sure they know they better protect her, Aro." they heard a voice and several others over the phone agreeing.

"I will Caius." Aro replied and Carlisle was again shocked that cold, ruthless Caius was so protective of a human. It was un heard of.

"As you can see we all are very taken with Audrina. Even Cold hearted Caius has turned into a big softy." Aro teased and they laughed when Caius growled and the others over the phone chuckled at him.

"Only with her Aro. Now get on with it." Caius replied.

"Like I said before she's already powerful and can take on even us in a fight but we still want to make sure she's always protected. Here she's always with someone, whether it be Jane, Felix or one of the others." Aro explained.

"Will keep her safe Aro. We promise." Carlisle assured.

"You should also know that she still suffers nightmares from time to time due to the torture she endured." Aro said seriously and Jasper bit back a growl at the thought if his mate being hurt.

"Can you tell us more about what she went through." Carlisle ask and Aro sighed.

"I wont tell you everything as its not my secret to tell. She'll open up when she starts to trust you but I will tell you she was kept hostage for quite some time and heavily drugged once they found out she had a power. The drugs stopped her from being able to fight back or escape. She has some scars on her from Vampire bites where they or he was feeding off her but sucking out the Venom just before she started to turn. She was beat, starved, a number of terrible things that would make you sick. It took some time but she was able to move past it. She's a very happy teen now but she still has flash backs at times." Aro said and this time Jasper did growl and Rose and Esme rubbed his arms to calm him down.

Everyone in the room felt bad for this girl for what she was put through and couldn't imagine the horror she has lived already.

"Also, she's very out spoken, doesn't take shit as she says from anyone and has virtually no verbal filter. It's very amusing actually." Aro said lightening the mood.

"Then she'll fit in well with my kids." Carlisle said looking at Emmett who grinned.

"Of course will want her to keep in close contact with us. Come visit, call often and will visit her as well. She is are family after all." Aro said.

"Of course we completely understand." Carlisle told him.

"Excellent. I'll fax over all her paperwork you'll need to enroll her in school and the guard will bring her tomorrow and drive her to your home. Oh and Edward." Aro said and Edward's head snapped towards the phone.

"Yes." he answered.

"We want to extend our congratulations on you finding your mate." Aro said and Edward tensed, wondering how the hell they know about Bella.

"Aro, we can explain." Carlisle started but was cut off.

"No need old friend. Before Audrina we would have demanded her be turned immediately but we've learned some things can't be rushed. As long as I have your word that she will be changed with in the next few years and you have explained the importance of secrecy then Volturi will stay out of it." Aro said and Edward relaxed.

"You have our word, Aro. She will be changed." Carlisle promised.

"Good, Good. Do make sure Bella is there to greet Audy when she's arrives and she will be there soon. And, thank you Carlisle." Aro told him.

"Your welcome, Aro. Anytime." Carlisle replied before ending the call.

"Wow." Emmett said when the call was over.

"Yeah wow. Can you believe it. Jasper's getting his mate and were getting a new sister." Alice yelped and everyone laughed at her.

"I never thought I'd hear Aro speak so fondly of a human. She must have really changed them." Carlisle said still trying to wrap his mind around everything he had just heard on the phone.

"So they want me here when she comes tomorrow?" Bella ask and Edward nodded.

"Yes and since they were so lax about you knowing about us and not wanting to turn you now we should oblige them in there small request." Edward said and Bella nodded. She was actually looking forward to meeting this girl that was practically raised by Vampires.

"Well I'll get the room next to Jasper ready. If that's alright with you Jazz." Esme said standing and Jasper nodded.

"Well help." Rose and Alice said at the same time and the three of them speed upstairs.

"I need to take Bella home and get permission for her to come over tomorrow." Edward said and he and Bella left soon after that.

Carlisle went to his office to get the paper work ready for Audrina to start school on Monday while Emmett went back to play Xbox. Jasper went for a hunt, wanting to be well feed before the human came and he needed to think.

He couldn't believe his mate was coming to live with them, was a human at that and princess of the Volturi. He was so excited to meet and get to know her that he didn't know what to do with himself.

He was also pissed at what she had been through already and wanted desperately to find the Vampire and kill him, painfully.

Finishing off his deer he ran back to the house to shower and dress and await the arrival of the Volturi and his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day everyone was waiting at the Cullen house again. This time they were waiting on Audrina to arrive. Jasper was pacing, Alice was bouncing, Esme cleaning, Rose and Emmett where trying to get Jasper to sit down and Edward was playing piano for Bella to calm both their nerves. Having the Volturi this close to Bella was making him nervous, even if they did say they wouldn't force him to change her now.

"They're coming. Outside everyone." Alice called and they all slowly filed out of the house and stood at the bottom of the steps in a line watching as a black limo pulled up and stopped.

The driver and Passenger door opened and Bella gasp as the largest Vampire she ever saw stepped out of the passenger seat and came to stand in front of them along with a much short vampire. Both with red eyes.

"Carlisle." the larger one greeted shaking hands.

"Felix, Demetri. It's good to see you again." Carlisle said and they nodded.

"You as well." the large one named Felix replied. Bella was holding tight to Edward. She was scared of this larger Vampire.

"We have brought Audrina as Aro said we would but we just wanted to insure that you will keep her safe. She can be quite a handful sometimes." Felix said while Demetri laughed.

"We will make sure she's safe, if I can handle this bunch then she will be no problems." Carlisle said and Emmett and the others snorted, rolling there golden eyes.

"Anything she needs or wants will be covered by the Volturi. She was given a credit card to use even if she put up a fight about it. Also Caius has ordered a car for her that will be delivered soon. No doubt it will be expensive and she will have a fit. She hates when people spend money on her. Just done tell her ahead of time. I cannot wait for that phone call when she rips into Caius." Felix whispered rolling his eyes and the Cullen's couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then I'll fetch her." Felix said and walked over towards the back of the limo and opened the door. Two other Vampires exited first. Jane and Alec that Carlisle recognized and Felix held his hand out for the last person to exit.

They watched as a pale hand closed around his and he helped her out of the car. Jasper gaps softly at how beautiful she was, even for a human.

She was about 5'5, pale with long hair that was dark brown with blonde streaks and ended at her waist. Her body was fit and her legs seemed to go on for miles. She was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a hoodie and her eyes seemed to be hazel green and was wearing the Volturi Crest around her neck. Jasper heard Emmett give a low whistle and he growled at him in warning. Jasper could feel from his family that they all thought her beautiful, even Rose who normally would have been jealous but for some reason she wasn't, maybe because she could sympathize with the abuse Audrina went through as Rose went through some of her own as well.

They all walked over towards the Cullen's with Jane and Felix standing close to Audrina.

"This is Audrina, Kitten these are the Cullen's." Felix told her and she elbowed him in the stomach rolling her eyes at him. To the surprise of the Cullen's Felix grunted and held his side that she had hit. For a human she shouldn't have been able to hurt him at all. This girl was full of surprises it seems.

"Nice to meet you all." Audrina said in an Italian/slightly British accent that Jasper loved.

Alice bounced over towards her quickly but was dropped to the ground and yelped in pain as Jane acted quickly to protect Audrina. The Cullen's tensed but was surprised when Audrina put a hand on Jane's shoulder and stopped her from inflicting anymore pain.

"Honestly, Jane. That was un called for. I'm to be living here and I think they'd like to introduce themselves without the fear of your wrath." Audrina told her and Jane nodded.

"Sorry. Reaction." Jane mumbled and Audrina rolled her eyes and bent to help Alice stand.

"Sorry about that. Jane's a great person once you get to know her. She's just a little over protective of me. Are you hurt?" Audrina ask her and Alice shook her head no.

"It's fine. I understand I shouldn't have acted too quickly. I tend to be slightly hyper active." Alice said and Emmett snorted and Alice flipped him off causing Esme to tsk.

"I'm Alice by the way." Alice said shaking Audrina's hand.

"The future seer right?" Audrina ask and Alice nodded, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Audrina said then gasp when Alice hugged her quickly before bouncing back over to stand next to her family.

"You must be Carlisle." Audrina said to the blonde coven leader. He nodded and shook her hand.

"Yes, how did you know?" he ask and she smiled.

"I recognized you from the picture in Volturi." she said and he nodded.

"This is my wife Esme and the rest of our family. Rosalie and her Mate Emmett. Edward and his mate Bella and Jasper." Carlisle pointed them out and they each shook her hand. Audrina's breath hitched when she locked eyes with Jasper. He was by far the most beautiful man she had ever met. And when their hands touched, electricity seemed to shoot into their hands. Blushing she cleared her throat and turned back towards her escorts.

"Well guys. I guess this is it." Audrina said and the Cullen's could hear the sadness in her voice. They knew she would miss them greatly.

"Give us a hug kitten." Felix said and she smiled before walking over and hugging Demetri who ruffled her hair causing her to laugh.

"Remember if anything happens I can find you anywhere." Demetri told her and she nodded before hugging Alec.

"Call us soon, teacup." Alec told her and she rolled her eyes at the nickname he picked up from watching True Blood with Audrina.

"Don't take any shit from anyone Audy. And call me if you need me to drop someone for you." Jane told her giving her a tight hug and patting her head. Audrina nodded biting back tears at all the good byes. She had already balled her eyes out that morning when she left Italy and said bye to her uncles. This was just as hard.

"Give them as much hell as you give us. And keep in touch. Lord knows I'm going to be bored with no one to guard anymore." Felix told her and she snorted in laughter.

Jasper tensed when Felix picked her up but a smack from Alice stopped him from doing anything as Felix spun Audrina around before sitting her back down. Demetri and Alec had un loaded all her bags and sat them on the porch while she said her goodbyes.

"Don't let any humans boys touch you sugar." Felix said and she nodded.

"I won't. I call you all later. Love you." Audrina said tears falling down her face. Jane wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever want to come home just call and will come right back and get you. And if you need anything, anything at all. Just let us know." Jane reminded and Audrina nodded and watched them wave bye once more before getting in the limo and driving off.

The Cullen's watched her watch the car drive completely away before she sighed, wiped her eyes and turned back towards them

"Well, let's get you inside dear and settled in." Esme said moving into mother mode. Audrina nodded and bent down and started gathering her bags when a pale hand stopped her. Looking up she saw Jasper standing next to her.

"Let us help darlin. You've had a long trip." He said and she nodded and the others all helped carry her things inside. The guys all ran the bags up to her new room while Esme started giving her the grand tour.

Audrina was in awe with the Cullen house. It wasn't as large as the Volturi castle but it was very homey and warm. She really liked it.

"Your home is lovely." Audrina told Esme as they walked up the stairs towards her new room. Esme gave her a big smile and patted her hand.

"Thank you dear. And it's your home too." Esme said and Audrina just nodded. They stopped and Esme opened the door to her room which she could see was right across the hall from Jasper's room. He was sitting in his room reading a book and glancing at her from time to time as Esme showed her things in the room.

Her room was large and one wall was solid glass windows that Audrina loved. She didn't like closed spaces much since her capture and the room was very open and welcoming.

A lot like the tower she had to herself in Volturi.

The bed was large with black silk comforter and sheets. There was a desk and large closet as well as dark cherry wood furniture.

"I love it. Thank you." Audrina told the mother of the house. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm so glad. I'll leave you to un pack. Just call if you need anything. I'll go down and start dinner for you and Bella." Esme said and speed out of the room before Audrina could say anything else.

Smiling and shaking her head she began moving around the room opening all her bags and pulling clothes out to hang up and put in the drawers.

Jasper watched from his room as she moved gracefully around the room unpacking. He couldn't help but stare, she was very lovely.

His eyes widened when she opened a large bag full of books and waved her hand and the book flew out of her bag and arranged themselves on the shelf above her desk.

"Whoa." Jasper whispered to himself. She really was powerful.

He stayed watching as she made things move around the room as if it was nothing and couldn't wait to see everything else she could do. If she was already this good at her power now then Aro was right. She'd be a very powerful Vampire.

"Dinner's ready for the humans." Emmett yelled up the stairs and Audrina laughed at him. He reminded her of Felix a lot.

Audrina went down the stairs and was aware of Jasper following behind her. She knew he had been watching her un pack and was secretly glad that her mate was taking an interest in her. She couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Coming into the kitchen she saw a ton of food laid out on the table and the other human in the house Bella, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Wow. You made enough to feed a small army Mrs. Cullen." she said as she sat down and Esme smiled.

"It's Esme dear and I do seem to make more than needed. It's hard for me to tell how much Humans need to eat, but oh well." She replied with a warm smile and Audrina couldn't help but smile back. She really was a nice woman.

Edward sat next to Bella and watched her eat and Audrina had to stop from laughing at how hopelessly in love he was with the human. It was really sweet to see.

"Did you finish unpacking, Audrina." Alice ask her plopping gracefully into the empty chair next to her. Audrina nodded as she swallowed.

"I did thanks. It didn't take that long at all." She replied and Alice nodded. Audrina was aware that everyone was the in kitchen all trying to watch her and get to know her. It made her slightly nervous but she knew they were all probably curious about her.

Bella noticed Audrina's slightly uncomfortable posture and knew how she felt. She got that way when she came over too and was watched by the Vampires. Leaning over she tapped Audrina on the hand and whispered.

"You get use to the staring after a while so don't worry. It's just the way they are." She told her and Audrina chuckled and nodded.

"Do we make you un comfortable dear?" Esme ask frowning at her nosy family. She was the only one not blankly staring like idiots as she cleaned the kitchen.

"No its fine, honestly. I'm used to it. I got it a lot in Volturi when I first arrive and still I'm never alone and there always asking question about why I do things a certain way and such. They find my human moments highly entertaining." Audrina told them and they nodded.

"What was it like. Living with the Volturi?" Edward asked the question that was in everyone minds but they didn't want to appear nosy.

"It was great. I loved it there. They were never mean to me or treated me as lesser than them, even when they only wanted me there to be a part of their guard but they still kept their distance at first, but I quickly softened them up as you saw when they were here dropping me off." She replied and they all nodded, still awed at the change in Vampire royalty.

"Why did Alec call you teacup?" Alice ask and Audrina chuckled.

"One of my favorite shows to watch is True Blood and I make them all watch it with me every week. They got the nickname from there. The scene where Eric calls the two children teacup humans. They thought it fit me well since I'm much small then almost all of them. Really, there a bunch of retards at times." She explained and the Cullen's laughed as well at the humor in a bunch of human drinking Vampires watching true blood with a human. Is was insane.

After that Bella and Audrina talked a little more before Edward took her home and Audrina wondered into the living room and watched as Emmett and Jasper played some fighting game on Xbox.

"Do all Vampires like video games?" she asked after Jasper won the last matched and Emmett started cursing. The others in the family excluding Edward were sitting around doing other things like reading or painting there nails in Rose and Alice's case.

"I'm not sure why?" Jasper ask her.

"They play them a lot in Volturi. Felix, Demetri and Alec the most. They taught me how to play some and they always got competitive with each other the way you two seem to be. I just wondered is all." She replied and the Cullen's found there opinions on the Volturi changing drastically every time this human opened her mouth.

They talked with her a little more that night and learned things she likes. She loves to read and write and loves movies. She can cuss and verbally spare with the best of them, something Emmett loved and spent the night testing that ability. Jasper found they had a lot in common as far as what they like to do for fun and Alice and Rose was happy to have another person to shop with. Bella hated shopping but Audrina like it just not as much as Rose and Alice did but they planned to change that.

She called the Volturi before she went to bed just to insure everyone there that she was fine and enjoying everything in America so far and promised to call at least once a day to ease there worry.

She went to bed that night content that she was going to really like living with the Cullen's and was glad to made the choice to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey." Audrina heard someone say as the door to her room banged open and Emmett came burling in.

"Emmett. Damn it. I told you not to wake her up. She may still be tried from her trip." Rosalie yelled at her idiot husband as she too appeared in the door way glaring at Emmett.

Audrina sat up in her bed stretching and laughing at Emmett give Rose a pout to stop her yelling.

"But she needs to see what is outside. I can't wait to look at it more and you all won't let me touch it until she gets up. So problem solved she's awake." Emmett said as the rest of the family minus Edward again was crowded around her door now and Audrina was highly confused.

"Um where's Edward and what's going on?" she ask looking at everyone and trying to stop a fight she could tell was about to happen.

"Edward stays the nights with Bella watching her sleep. He'll be back later and you have a delivery from the Volturi outside." Jasper answered smiling at her just woken up, confused appearance. He had stayed in his room all night listening to her heart beat and breathing and drinking in her emotions as she slept and making himself accustom to her scent.

"A delivery? What is it?" she asked flinging the covers back and slipping on a robe and putting her I phone in the pocket.

"You'll just have to come out and see." Alice said smiling and Audrina got the feeling she was about to get shocked.

She followed everyone down the steps yawning as she went. The time change was really going to take some getting used to.

But when she stepped onto the porch she was wide awake and gasping.

Sitting in the Cullen's driveway with a large ass red bow on top was a brand new dark silver and black Audi R8GT stocked to the max with everything you could think of.

"What the fuck." She asked and the Cullen's watched amused as she just blinked and stared in shock at the beautiful car.

"It's amazing. It came early this morning and there was a note." Alice said handing her an envelope. Audrina was still speechless as she took the letter and opened it and pulled out a set of keys and a piece of paper.

_Audy, _

_I wanted to make sure you had a nice automobile to ride around in while you're in the states. There's another identical one here in Volturi for you to drive when you come back home to visit. Now don't bitch, cause I know you're going to call and complain about the price, yada, yada. But you know how we are and money means nothing to us and you mean the world, so enjoy. _

_Caius_

_And the others as well._

"He got you two cars. Wow." Alice said as she read over Audrina's shoulder and Audrina nodded.

"I'm going to kill him." She stated taking out her phone and speed dialing her Uncles Caius' number.

"_You must of got my gift if your awake this early in the morning." She heard him reply in greeting but she was not in the mood for games. _

"_What the bloody hell Caius? This is way too much. Not only did to not warn me that you sent a monstrosity of a car to the Cullen's but you got two of them. TWO. You know I don't like you all spending a lot of money on me. Honesty, this is not bloody necessary." She yelled into the phone and the Cullen's listen to see what Caius, the fear vampire brother would say. They could hear the guard laughing in the back ground and a few I told you so's from what sounded like Aro and Marcus._

_Jasper sent a wave of calm towards Audrina to try to defuse the situation but she turned her eyes in his direction and shook her head no to him so he backed off. She obviously knew of his power and the last thing he wanted to do was anger his mate before getting the chance to win her heart. _

"_Audy, kitten. Don't be mad at me. I know how you feel but you also know that when it comes to you we could care less of cost and I wanted you to have something nice to drive around in and make the humans jealous. Just accept it and forgive an old man." Caius replied in a very pleasant, sweet voice that Carlisle didn't even think he had. _

_They watched as Audrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Jasper could feel her calming herself down. She sighed before giving a small smile. _

"_Fine, fine. I know it's who you are but really you've done enough for me already. Just lay off the expensive gifts for a while please?" she said and Caius chuckled. _

"_We make no promises. You're not to sore at us are you?" he asked and she laughed. _

"_Of course not uncle. How could I ever stay mad at you for too long." She replied and he let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Well now that your down tearing me a new one. Do you at least like it?" he ask and she looked over the car again and Jasper could feel that she really did like it. _

"_Yes, it a great looking car that I'm sure is fast as hell. I do like it. Thank you." she told him. _

They talked for a few more moments before she promise to call them later after she had a chance to drive it and hung up the phone.

"Bloody gits." She mumbled affectionately to herself before walking down the porch steps with the excited Cullen's behind her.

"Well it is a hot car." Rose commented with a look of glee in her eyes at the chance of being able to ride to school in this car. She loved cars and Audrina could tell.

"I take it you're a car person?" Audrina ask and Rose nodded as Audrina unlocked the car doors and they all looked inside. Emmett gave a loud whistle as he peered inside the passenger door.

"This is nice." He commented and they all agreed.

"Caius sure knows how to pick em, darling." Jasper said in her ear from where he was behind her looking inside. He smirked at how her heart rate picked up and she blushed a nice shade of red and her emotions spike to lust at his voice and closeness. It pleased him that he affected her just as she him.

Clearing her throat and sitting in the driver's seat to avoid embarrassing herself in front of Jasper she replied.

"Yeah he really does. They defiantly don't do anything small. Will this draw too much attention here?" she asked looking at Carlisle.

"It will but it shouldn't be a problem. We all drive nice vehicles and the story were using is that you're my niece that wanted to finish her last yeasr in school in America and that your Uncles, who you live with in Italy sent you here. It should cover us and everyone will just assume you're rich." Carlisle stated and she nodded and began to inspect the car, actually getting excited about it now that her anger was gone.

Audrina ran inside to get dressed real quick and Esme made her at least eat a quick pop tart before playing with her car. Everyone wanted to ride in it and she really did want to try it out so she took turns taking everyone for a spin and then letting them drive it themselves.

When Edward and Bella showed up later that morning it was to see everyone outside talking and standing around a very exotic looking car with Rose under the hood.

"It looks great. He had it stocked to the max. I can't wait to do the maintance on this baby." Rose told her closing the hood and Audrina nodded.

"You're the expert." She commented as Edward and Bella walked up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked and scanned all their minds at what had happened since he left. He could read Audrina minds as well just not as clearly as he could others. It was a little foggy and he hadn't figured out why yet. He figured it must have something to do with the gifts she already had but they hadn't gotten around to asking her what they were exactly.

"Were just checking out Audrina's new car that Caius sent her. He got her two. One for here and one for Italy. She let us all take a spin." Alice told him and he looked at the car as well, loving it instantly.

"What to try it out Edward? Everyone else has." Audrina said dangling the keys in his face. Smiling he snatched them up and turned to Bella who shook her head.

"No way. You drive fast enough in your car and that one looks like it would go double what yours does. You have fun." Bella told him and he kissed her cheek before hoping in the car like a happy kid with a new toy and sped out the driveway.

By the time lunch rolled around the Cullen's, Audrina and Bella who finally let Audrina take her for a ride in the care, all seemed to bond over her new car.

Carlisle and Esme watched as they all laughed, joked and talked and smiled at how they all looked so happy and Audrina seemed to fit right in with the others.

They saw the love already shinning in Jasper's eyes as he gazed at his mate who verbally spared with Emmett and they were so happy for him.

For too long his eyes held sadness and lost hope of ever finding his true love and reason to exist and it got worse when Edward found Bella and he was older and still didn't have anyone to love. He always blamed himself stating he was doomed to suffer eternity alone do to his past and they didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

Now though, thanks to this human girl who seemed to have powers beyond belief and is able to charm the most feared Vampires was here now and Jasper finally can find his happiness.

They didn't even know how to begin to thank her for what she would do for their son. And hoped she knew just how needed she was.


End file.
